


Home With You (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: Atsumu is woken up in the middle of the night to a realization.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	Home With You (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

Atsumu’s phone blared to life, his ringtone piercing the still night. He groans, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. It’s the middle of the fucking night. Who the fuck is calling him right now?

“What?” he groans, voice heavy with sleep and more than a little annoyed, not even checking the caller ID.

“Atsumu!” he winces at your loud tone.

“Y/n? What–”

“Haven’t seen him in two weeks!”

He hears some scuffling and you shouting as your phone was taken away.

“Sorry, Miya-san!” He recognizes your friend’s voice. “Can you come and pick her up? She’s drunk as fuck.”

Yeah, he can tell. He sits up, already reaching for a shirt. “Mm, yeah, sure. Where are you guys? Why are ya drinkin’ it’s not even the weekend yet.”

Your friend hastily explains as he hears more noises in the background. “Y/n, uh, had a tough day and tried to drown her sorrows in alcohol.”

Atsumu sits up, immediately concerned. “She okay?”

“Sort of? Please hurry and come pick her up.”

He winces as he hears a loud slam and you yelling, “Where’s ‘Tsumu?! No! Don’t call him– he’s busy!”

After a few more reassurances and pleading to hurry up from your friend, Atsumu rushes his car to where you guys were. He checks the dashboard clock – 02:53 AM. “Haven’t seen him in two weeks!” He grimaces as he recalls your drunk hollering. Has it really been that long? You two regularly kept in touch but with his training and your work, there really wasn’t time to properly talk let alone meet up.

He parks the car and heads inside the pub, pulling down his cap in case anyone recognizes him. He sends a curt text to your friend. His phone pings, “Upper floor, last room on the left.” He makes his way to said room, somehow grateful that it’s a work night and there’s only a few people drinking. 

As he slides the door open, he hears your upset voice, “I miss him, Nana-chan!” Your friends, still not noticing him, placates you, “Don’t worry, he’s on his way to get you.” You shake your head, “No! No! He’s always busy! He should get rest! I– Maybe he’s too tired for me. 'Sides! Shouldn’t see me like this…” You slump forward, head resting on your arms.

“Hey,” Atsumu announces himself to the group. Your friends politely greet him, nudging your form to get up and leave; but they might as well be moving stone. They give up trying to wake you and go back to their conversations. Atsumu sits down beside you as they leave some space for the both of you.

“Oy…Y/n, wake up. Y/n,” he shakes your shoulder, unsure if you’re really asleep. No reaction. He nudges you again, “Y/n. Babe. Come on. Time to go home.”

You groan aloud, finally looking up. You squint at him. “Who the fuck are you?”

“…Babe.”

“Why the fuck are you calling me 'Babe’? Fuck off.” You plop your head back down, ready to doze off.

“Babe. It’s me. Atsumu.”

You whip your head towards him, squinting suspiciously. “Hell no. Ya look kinda like his bro though.”

Atsumu cringes, immediately tugging his hat off. Blond hair spills over his eyes, the usual kept and styled hair now a mess. You still don’t seem to recognize him. “Yeah, sure, blondie. You look hot, but my boyfriend’s gorgeous. Fuck off.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes, and braces you in his arms. He lifts you up, ignoring your protests. One of your friends hands him your bag and he bid them goodbye. Your friends wave goodbye, snickering at how you still don’t recognize your own boyfriend.

Thank god there aren’t many people at the pub. With the way you’re squirming, it’s a miracle Atsumu didn’t drop you on the way to the parking lot.

“Hey, asshole! Let go of me! My boyfriend’s gonna kick your ass.”

“I AM your boyfriend.”

“Like hell! There’s no way he’d be here.”

Atsumu stops, frowning at your words. He looks at you glaring at him. “What do ya mean?” His voice is soft and through your foggy mind, you realize that the 'stranger’ sounds kind of…sad? 

You relax in his hold, chin resting on his shoulder. You didn’t want to look at this 'stranger’ in the eye, whoever he is. “He…he’s always busy. So like, he never comes to pick me up or even hang out.” You sense him about to speak, so you cut him off. “But! It’s ok! He’s just really working hard, you know? Olympic athlete and all that. I get it! Really. He’s a great guy!”

You wave your hands suddenly, making shushing gestures. “But don’t tell him that. His ego is big enough as it is. But he’s really the best! I just– I, well, I just wish I can also be great for him. I– I fuck up a lot.” You look at the 'stranger’ fearfully, “D-do you think he doesn’t like me anymore? Fuck, is it 'cause I can’t do anything right?”

The 'stranger’s’ voice is soft and calming. “I think…he’s lucky to have ya. If he’s as great as you say he is, then he definitely loves you. Even if ya…mess up sometimes, I don’t think that’ll change how much he loves you.”

Atsumu swallows the lump in his throat. He really fucked up, didn’t he? He continues to carry you to his car. You’re now surprisingly quiet, as if pondering on his words. He gently settles you in the front seat, smiling softly as he finds you already fast asleep.

The drive back to his apartment was uneventful. Atsumu occasionally glances at your sleeping form. He reaches out to hold your hand, caressing your soft skin with his thumb. He kinda wants to cry. Damn, he really needs to do better.

* * *

You groan. Your head was pounding and the sunlight peeking through the curtains was just rudely shining on your face. Wait– your room didn’t have a window. You try to get up but you find yourself locked in a tight embrace. Squinting at your surroundings, you find yourself still dressed from your clothes last night and pressed up against a sleeping Atsumu.

You jolt awake, sitting up suddenly. How are you in Atsumu’s apartment? What happened last night? You hold your pounding head as you try to recall yesterday’s events. Work was shit so you went out drinking with your friends, and then…and then what? You looked at Atsumu beside you, already beginning to wake up. Your heart clenches at how adorable he looks – messy blond hair fanned out all over the pillow, a bit of drool on his chin, and his eyebrows furrowing as he opens his eyes.

“Mornin’,” his rough voice still raspy from sleep.

“Morni–” You freeze, diving for your phone. 10:27 AM. Holy shit, you are fucking late. You’re about to jump off the bed, but Atsumu grabs your wrist and pulls you to his chest.

“You have the day off,” he rumbles, arms locking around your waist.

“What? 'Tsumu– I don’t have the day off. What–”

“Do ya remember what happened last night?”

You pause. “Uhh…got work off late, had drinks with Nana-chan and the group, then…uh…”

Atsumu starts rubbing your back, easing the tension in your shoulders. “Ya got pissed drunk. Someone called me and I picked you up and brought ya back here. And yer friend messaged me that ya have the day off.”

“Oh my god…I did? I do? What time was that?”

“Eh, around three I think?”

“Oh my god 'Tsumu.” You hide your face in your hands. “I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I woke you up at three in the morning for something stupid.”

“Sshh, babe. It can be whatever time it is, I’d come fer ya.” He kisses the top of your head, closing his eyes as he drifts back off to sleep.

“But– Don’t you have training today?”

Atsumu cracks open an eye. “Nah, also got the day off. I’m all yers for the day.”

You relax on Atsumu’s chest, still trying to process everything. You feel your eyelids getting heavier, giving in to the temptation of sleeping in.

“Y/n…” Atsumu mumbles. You softly hum, letting him know you’re listening.

Atsumu opens his mouth, unsure how to start. “I love ya, okay? And I mean it. I know I suck at showin’ it, but I do.”

You push yourself up to look at him in surprise. “Huh? Where did that come from?” You squint suspiciously, “I said something weird last night, didn’t I?”

“No–”

You pin him with a glare, and he sighs, caving in. “Maybe ya said somethin’…”

“What?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“'Tsumu–”

“Move in with me.”

“What? 'Tsumu…”

“Been actually thinkin’ 'bout it fer a while. We’ve been together fer nearly two years now. Isn’t it about time? I wanna come home to ya everyday.”

“You don’t have to force yourself, 'Tsumu. We can take it slow. I know a lot’s been happening right now with both of us, so–”

“Exactly.” He fixes you with a serious gaze. “I miss ya, y/n. And I know ya feel the same. Last night won’t change me asking this. I’m sure of this, babe. I want you to be my home.”

You stare at him, mouth agape. You kinda want to cry. You swallow pass the lump in your throat, leaning forward to graze your lips against his. “You’re already my home, 'Tsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Haikyuu Headquarters SFW Server Collab! See the masterlist [here](https://vixen-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/636261890546352128/hey-hey) (Tumblr). It’s my first collab. c: Really enjoying being part of the server! I’ve met so many kind and supportive people.
> 
> Thank you, BriAnna, my server wifey, for helping me with this! 💖  
> Dedicated to Madame Cel. 💌


End file.
